I Will Never Die, Batman
by ThatDCFan101
Summary: After the death of the joker Harley can forget about the horrible event. I has been one and a half years scene then and Harley is determined to fined her puddin and set him free.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This story may contain spoilers for arkham knight, as it is set after the end of the game.

November, 14th, 7:52pm. Loud thunderstorms and rain outside.

~Harley POV~

Harley sat there in her room. Crying because of her beloved Mr J's death. It had been a year and a half scene that night, but Harley still found herself crying herself to sleep every night.

Batman had finally been exposed for who he was, and Harley felt great about that at least. "The stupid bat got what he deserved." Harley muttered. She turned around to look out of her one window in the left of the room. She got up and walked to it. "Heh," she half-laughed weakly. "Mr J would have been happy to see this." She sadly smiled.

What am I doing. Harley thought. I miss my J soooo much. She frowned and looked far out the window, putting her hand on the glass. "Do you miss me puddin'? She started to cry a little. She turned her head to the picture of him on her desk and picked it up. She looked at it, then kissed it once. She wiped one single tear from her face, smearing her white face paint a little. "Don't worry, mr J. I will be seeing you sooner than you think." She smiled and walked out the door.

~Joker POV~

He hated it in the "after-life". He wasn't in hell, and sure wasn't in heaven! He was just in boring ol' Gothem! He also couldn't believe that scarecrow had beat batman! Scarecrow?! Really?! He thought out loud. He leaned against a city wall in an ally. A women carrying a grocery bag walked through him and to her car. "Bad thing about being a ghost," he turned and looked at the old women. "No-one even notices that you are there!" He screamed and punched the wall. He didn't care if it hurt, he was pissed. "The stupid bat! It's ALL HIS FALT!" He shouted. The women turned around. "What was that?!" She said startled. Joker smirked evilly. But, he thought, I will make them notice me. He threw the bag the women was holding to the door, making fruit and drinks spill everywhere. The women screamed and ran in her car, started it, backed out, and drove as fast as she could down the street.

Joker busted out laughing. "This!" He exclaimed. "Is why I don't kill everyone here!" He laughed to the looked to the east of the city. A wide grin spread on his chalk-white face. "But why go for the small prizes, when I can go for the jackpot..."

~Harley POV~

Haley walked outside with an umbrella, she was dressed in her harlequin outfit. She went to the famous "Bruce Wayne's" mansion. "Hmm, no security." She whispered then jumped up a crate and climbed her way to the second floor. Without hesitation she broke the window, alarms went off, now, it was time to wait.

Bruce showed up, in his batman outfit, of course. "Harley? What are you doing here?!" He asked confused. Harley took one step closer, now they were about 10 feet apart. "Kill me." She said bluntly. "What? Why?!" He was took back at the remark. "I. Want. To. Die Bruce!" She exclaimed and charged at him. Batman dodged the attack and grabbed Harley's wrist, then putting her in a choke hold. "Why would I kill you Harley? You know very well, I don't kill." He lied. She twisted her face in disgust. "Lier!" She spat. "You killed the man I loved!" She tried not to cry. "End it you coward! I want to be with him again, I can't take it! I don't care if it is in hell!" Batman shook his head in pity. "Harley, you need to forget about joker, he's, he's dead." Harley started to cry uncontrollably. "You... You, can never understand what I went through!" She cried out.

Harley walked over to one of the other windows, one that overlooked the ocean. She broke the bay window with her bare hands. She winced at the pain. As she stepped over the broken glass she look at Bruce. "I loved him, he was very thing to me. I gave away my life to be with him, and he welcomed me with open arms! He gave me everything that I ever wanted!" She closed her eyes, a small tear fell down her makeup stained face. Then she opened them again, only to look at batman with eyes full of hatred and anger. "And what did you do?! You killed him! You killed my Joker!"

She had her back turned to the ocean. "You are no hero batman." She half growled. "You are a demon..."

And with that last remark she fell off the edge of the building. Batman tried to grab her, but failed. She was falling like a stone down to the icy-cold water.

-splash-

she hit the water and sunk like a rock. The water was an ice-cold 47 degrees and Harley was freezing to death. She laughed lightly as everything started to fade out. "I'm coming puddin'..." She said as she faded into darkness forever.

next chapter coming very soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

~Joker POV~

"Why don't I go visit an old friend bats?" He said as he walked down the street.

"So," joker started as he looked up at the huge mansion that stand in front of him. "My arch enemy was always little Bruce Wayne eh?" He put his hands on his hips. "Time to make an intrance!" He shouted and kicked in the door. The door gave way pretty easily, must have been unlocked. Joker thought as he walk through the building.

"Bruce...?" He called out lowly as he snuck through the house. "Bruuuuuuucce!" He said in his best ghost voice. He was a ghost anyways, might as well sound like it. He stalked up the second flight of stairs. When he turned his head his eyes widened in shock.

There was the once-famous Batman, knelt down in a pile of broken glass next to his broken bay window. He walked over to him. "Bruce?" He asked curiously at the pile of glass and broken window.

"Joker, I thought I got rid of you." He asked without looking up. "Oh batsy! You of all people should know you can't!" He laughed. Batman stood up and looked at him coldly. "Harley knew..." He said emotionless. Joker stopped laughing. "What?" He asked sharply. Batman shook his head slowly. "She missed you, very much." Batman said. Joker wasn't laughing, he was as serious as he could be. "And?" He asked. "She, she just, wanted to be with you again..." Batman told him. Jokers eyes widened in surprise as he finally understood what had happened. "NO!" He screamed and ran over to the window. He looked out to the ocean, searching for her floating body. Nothing. He started to sob. He leaned his head on the bottom rail of the window. "Why... Why, why! Why didn't you stop her?!" His voice cracked at the last word. "I tried but, I just couldn't get to her in time, I'm sorry." Joker stood up. "There may be time to save her!" He said and leaped out the window,down into the dark water.

The water was cold, but he couldn't die. He searched for her body, but he couldn't see it. He went further into the water. Down, and down. He didn't have to breath, but Harley did. Soon he saw blonde hair, swaying in the water. He picked up her body and swam to the top of the water.

He threw him self and Harley up onto land. He wiped the hair out of her face and laid her down on the ground. "Harley?" He cried. "H-Harley, please, wake up! Please..." He was crying uncontrollably.

He knelt there for 10 minutes crying. Then picked up her lifeless body. Batman walked up to him. Joker turned around. "Please, take care of her. Give her a good grave, Batman." Joker said before walking off. He went back to Harley's room. He would wait for her forever.

~Harley POV~

"ugh..." Harley groaned as she woke. She put her hand on her head and noticed that she couldn't breath. "Oh my god!" She screamed and jumped back. "I'm dead!" Sudden shock and realization came to her. Then she noticed were she was, she was in Gothem, next to the ocean. "My god... What did I do?!" She put her head in her hands. Then she saw the foot prints.

There was a print where her body had been, large footprints, batmans, and smaller footprints. She followed the smaller footprints down the side walk, behind an ally, and finally to her house. She climb the stairs and went to open the door when she heard a familiar voice. "Why!? Why, why did she do it?! *sobbing* "please, I don't want her to end up like me..." *more sobbing*

Harleys eyes widened. "Puddin'?" She called and opened the door. "H-Harley?" He stopped sobbing and turned around her spirit was beautiful with a white outline. He got up and ran to here hugging her hard. Then pulling away. "Why'd you do it Harls?" He asked worried. "I just missed you so much, and I couldn't stand to be away from you anymore..." She blushed and hid her face. "Awwww, Harls you could have just called." He joked. Harley put a hand on his shoulder and ran it down his arm. "But, I missed how you feel..." Harley said quietly. Then kissed him hard, pulling away after a few minutes. "And how you taste." She whispered in his ear. Joker smirked. "Oh, stop it Harls! Your making me blush!" He laughed. Harley rolled her eyes. Then leaped at him and pinned him on the couch. "Hey!" He said. Joker struggled on shock, then stopped in sudden understanding. "Ohhhhh, ok, ok Harley. I get it. I may be a ghost, but I'll try my best." He chuckled. "Let's go." He said. "Your on puddin'!"


End file.
